Suite Life
by MysteriousMew
Summary: Avyanna Burton is the youngest in her family and dreams of stepping up and doing something completely on her own. Watch as she navigates her way through College and Hollywood! Can she fulfill her dream and survive the perils of Twinkle Town as she falls in love? A series of one-shots that touch up on the game.
1. Chapter 1: Wonderful, Powerful Music!

**Suite Life**

 **Chapter One:**

 **Wonderful, Powerful Music**

She was hunched over the bucket, both hands holding it firmly. Her nose was itchy due to excessive wiping and blowing snot out of it, throat burned from coughing so hard her lungs felt like they were on the way up, head pounded like a drum…

Avyanna moaned a response when she heard someone knock on her door. Too tired and weak to even greet them.

She heard the door open and raised her head, finding Addison popping her head into the room.

"Oh god, I didn't believe Scarlet when she said you were sick," Addison spoke as she entered with Ethan standing in the doorway. "Are you okay?"

"I feel like…I'm slowly descending into death with only sweet release waiting for me," Avyanna answered slowly, her eyes narrowed at her bucket. "That, and leather pants were a horrible idea."

Ethan clucked his tongue. "This is your fault. You ran yourself ragged in the studio the last couple of days. I warned you," he told her critically as Addison placed a hand on the red head's forehead. She pursed her lips, her brows furrowed before she sighed.

"Have you taken any medicine?" she asked and Avyanna shook her head. Before the blonde even had to ask, Ethan was already calling Crash and asking if he could bring some over. "I'll let your professors know."

"Thanks," Avyanna croaked out, laying back as Addison grabbed a wet cloth and placed it on her forehead. By the time Crash entered her dorm room, Addison had ensured the red head had everything she needed.

"I brought the medicine," Crash announced and glanced at her. "You look like you're about to die."

"I _feel_ like I'm about to die!" Avyanna shot back before descending into a coughing fit. Quickly, Addison sat her up as she proceeded to cough up her lungs. When she had finished, Crash handed her the small cup filled with clear liquid and some water. Hesitantly, she sniffed it and it didn't smell so bad.

Crash raised a brow. "Why'd you sniff it?"

"Just checking to see if it wasn't some liquorice one," Avyanna muttered, drinking it down and smacked her lips together. It tasted like cherry lip gloss. As she handed it back to him, a thought occurred to her. "Why do you have cough medicine in the first place?"

"Rule number one in the stunt industry: always have a first aid kit and medicine," Crash answered seriously as she lay back down, resting her head against the light blue pillows.

Addison pursed her lips, sitting on the bed. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

"Nah, I should be fine after some sleep," Avyanna answered, yawning a bit before slowly closing her eyes. Her ears picked up some feet shuffling and her door closing before she fell asleep.

 **oOo**

 _ **A Few Hours Later…**_

When she woke again, her head wasn't pounding anymore but the rest of her body still hurt. Slowly, she sat up and grabbed the bottle of water left for her and drank it.

"Anna! I'm coming in!" Lisa called, opening the door without waiting another second. She winced at the loud singer and sent her a small glare. "What?"

"Can you keep it down please?" Avyanna asked before smelling chicken. "You brought food?"

"Just soup. Addison said to not give you anything good," she rolled her eyes, holding the Chinese container filled with what she guessed as chicken soup. As she sat up and made room for the pink haired teen, Lisa grabbed the napkins and passed her a spoon.

Soon, they settled in and Lisa turned the TV on just as _Fireman: Inferno_ started.

"Damn, his muscles are so ripped," Lisa whistled and smirked at her. "How are they in real life?"

Avyanna shrugged her shoulders, avoiding the question as she sipped her soup. It didn't take a genius to figure out what that meant and Lisa's eyes widened.

"Wait…You haven't had sex with him?!" she exclaimed and Avyanna gave her a look.

"Way to be direct about it and yeah…we haven't."

"He can't get it up?"

"Lisa!"

She grinned, watching as her friend's face turned as red as her hair. "Did you want me to set it up? I know a great hotel—"

"I'm fine," Avyanna quickly interrupted and reached for her water bottle. "I don't even want to know why you have a go-to hotel."

The door knocked again.

"It's open!" Lisa called and the door opened, revealing Liam, Steel and Holly.

"You feeling any better?" Steel asked as they entered and Liam's eyes immediately zoned in on the chicken soup. Avyanna had a feeling she knew where this was going…

"Is that from Wong's Cuisine?" the dark skinned chef demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. Avyanna glanced at Lisa who shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah and?" Lisa asked and Liam narrowed his eyes.

"Something as pathetic as chicken soup is no way as good for a sick individual as garlic and mushroom stew with hot lemon tea," he answered snippily, ignoring the eye roll he received from the pop star. "Next time ask me to make you food."

Avyanna coughed for a second. "But you said never to bother you over trivial matters," she reminded him and he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Your health is _not_ trivial!" he snapped and slowly, she grinned at him. Some of the others couldn't understand why Avyanna accepted the hot tempered chef into their entourage. He often snapped at them, made sarcastic comments and was judgemental about almost every food that wasn't made by him.

But for some reason, they got along well.

"Did you want to make me a cuppa?" she asked, not caring that her Australian accent was coming out. He simply nodded and turned away slightly, trying to hide his blushing cheeks.

 **oOo**

 _ **A Few Days Later…**_

Avyanna inhaled deeply, loving the fresh morning air as she skipped down the path and towards the tables under the cherry blossom tree that the college had planted a few months ago.

"She's alive!" Crash declared, spotting the red head as she made her way towards them.

"Yes I am and it's thanks to all of you!" Avyanna grinned, sitting down in between Steel and Song. "Seriously, you guys are the best."

"Of course we are," Song scoffed as Addison passed her over an onigiri that Liam had made for the group.

Lisa sent her a smirk. "Annie hasn't had her flames doused by Chris yet," she slyly commented, making Avyanna choke on the rice ball.

* * *

Song: Wonderful, Powerful Music!

So I've decided to do a whole new fic for Hollywood U with my MC Avyanna Burton. This time it's just a series of one-shots that may touch up on the game slightly but mainly just me pulling ideas out of my ass.

Enjoy :)


	2. Chapter 2: Brave, Honest Beautiful

**Chapter Two:**

 **Brave, Honest, Beautiful**

The cold air running from the air conditioners greeted her as she stepped into the lobby. A couple of students walked past, some greeting her with waves as she smiled back.

"Yes Piper, you'll have it by the end of the week," Avyanna informed her older sister over the phone. "Your measurements are still the same yeah?"

" _Actually, I think I've put on some weight,_ " Piper responded and the red head could picture the frown no doubt on her face right now.

"So I'll make sure there's some extra room. It's not exactly that hard," she said, walking up two flights of stairs to get to her floor. "By the way, have you heard from the twins lately?"

" _James received an offer to study a semester in Madrid as part of a top student program."_

"Oh wow! I need to text him later to congratulate."

" _Leon just started his internship and is stationed with LAPD. Says it's not like the movies and TV shows,"_ Piper sighed tiredly and Avyanna snorted. As she arrived at her dorm room, she noticed a poster planted on the door.

Frowning, she ripped it off and quickly read it, tuning out her sister's rambling of her latest surgery.

 _ **Hottest Boy Band Has Arrived At Hollywood U!**_

She raised a brow as she recognised the five guys: Oscar, Robbie, Isaac, Evan and Nathan. They were a boy band that over the past six months, rose to fame and scored multiple number one hits on the music charts. ORIEN was their band name.

"— _Avyanna_!" Piper called, returning her sister's attention onto her. " _Are you there?"_

"Yeah. Just reading something," Avyanna answered absentmindly. "ORIEN is at Hollywood U apparently."

" _One of my co-worker's daughter is obsessed with them. Anyway, let me know if you have any problems and_ _ **please**_ _, make sure it's respectful,_ " her sister emphasised before hanging up. Avyanna crumbled the paper in her hand and upon entering her room, threw it in her little bin by her desk.

She turned on her IPod stand, flicking to the playlist listed 'Inspiration' and the song 'Don't Be So Hard On Yourself' by Jess Glynee softly played, filling the silence in her room.

With the music taken care of, she opened her sketch pad and began brainstorming ideas for her sister's dress for her charity ball the hospital was putting on. The only restrictions were that it had to look smart, nothing too sexy or over the top and nothing sparkly.

As she sketched a plain black, sleeveless A-dress, her phone began beeping with a text from Addison. Pausing, she glanced and threw her head back, groaning when she read the words.

 _ **Professor Hunt wants to see you asap!**_

Begrudgingly, she put her stuff down and rose from her seat. As she left her room, a few curses and insults were muttered under her breath.

 **oOo**

 _ **An Hour Later…**_

Avyanna bit back her annoyance as she gave Robbie a small glare. "Can you please stay still or else I will fuck up your measurements."

"Sorry," the blonde quickly apologised and tensed as she took measure of his shoulders.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Evan whistled, smirking at the glare she sent him. "Why are you so pissed about this gig anyway?"

"Because I already have enough on my plate _without_ the extra work," Avyanna responded curtly, finishing the measurements and writing them down. "Right, any suggestions to what you want?"

Isaac raised a brow. "You're actually going to pay attention to what we want? That's a first."

"I can take it back very quick."

Nathan threw his head back, laughing out loud as the others shared a knowing look, smiles on their faces. She ignored it and looked at them expectantly.

"The up-coming tour is themed around protecting what's important, achieving your dreams and defending the happiness of others," Oscar informed her calmly, listing it off as she wrote them down.

By the time he had finished, she gave a rough sketch of an outfit and presented it to them: military inspired outfits. The one she showed them had borrowed a few features from a navy uniform.

"This is just a rough design," she explained quickly, hoping they didn't hate it. Just because she had a lot on her plate already in terms of coming up with outfits, doesn't mean she wanted to do a half-assed job.

"It's already looking wicked," Nathan grinned and the others voiced their own shared opinions. Hearing the positive feedback, Avyanna beamed.

 **oOo**

 _ **Four Days Later…**_

It was no doubt a sight to see: Jin the monster hunter—although not many people knew about that—and Aiden a vampire—again, no one really knew that either—walking side by side and not killing each other.

"Thanks for the help you two," Avyanna said as she handed Aiden the last box filled with the costumes for ORIEN. "Everyone else is busy setting the concert up."

Aiden smiled. "It is no effort on my part, Avyanna," he replied sincerely as Jin snorted from beside her.

"Not if you want to suck her blood," the hunter commented and Aiden shot him a cold look as Avyanna inwardly groaned.

"Dogs shouldn't be so riled up—you'll wake the neighbours."

"How about I shove a stake into your chest? We'll see who's disturbing the neighbours then."

Fed up, Avyanna pinched Jin's ear, causing the monster hunter to wince and yelp in protest. "Both of you play nice," she warned them, releasing Jin's ear.

He shot her glare. "How come you only assaulted me?"

"Because you started it."

* * *

 _ **Song: Brave, Honest, Beautiful by Fifth Harmony**_

 _ **If you want to see what the ORIEN boys look like, check out my tumblr carlotta-the-winters!**_


End file.
